UNCONDITIONAL LOVE
by mang jajang
Summary: Junmyeon percaya bahwa pilihannya untuk bersama Yixing adalah yang terbaik walaupun dia rela harus diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri. Junmyeon. Yixing. SULAY GS.


****Terinspirasi oleh serial india kesayangan. Tapi cerita dijamin berbeda  
****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 **-Unconditional Love-**

" **Believe"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SULAY**

 **GS for UKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

"Keluar dari rumah ini! Mulai saat ini kau bukan anakku lagi. Kuanggap anakku bernama Kim Junmyeon sudah mati!" Tegas pria separuh baya tanpa menatap objek yang diajak bicara. Ucapannya sarat akan kemarahan, penuh ketegasan, dan tak bisa dibantah siapapun. Posisinya saat ini membelakangi seseorang yang bernama Kim Junmyeon, objek yang sedang diajak bicara.

Kim Junmyeon yang tak lain dan bukan adalah putra sulungnya, putra yang begitu disayangi dan dibanggakannya telah membuatnya kecewa. Kim Siwon nama pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tegap dan tampan itu berada dipuncak kemarahannya. Tak seorangpun yang bisa membantah jika sang kepala keluarga itu telah membuat keputusan. Tak terkecuali istrinya, ibu dari Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin yang saat ini tengah menahan isakannya di pelukan Jongin karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu dirumah ini lagi. Dan jangan ada yang membantu dia atau aku tidak segan-segan membuatnya tidak mendapat pekerjaan dimanapun" Siwon berlalu tanpa menoleh pada setiap orang yang berada disana yang masih kaget dengan semua keputusannya. Bahkan Kibum semakin terisak. Mungkin ibu dua anak itu akan limbung kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Appa" Suara itu menghentikan langkah kaki Siwon. "Appa, aku mohon maafkan aku" Junmyeon berlutut memohon maaf pada ayahnya. Dia tau dia telah mengecewakan ayahnya tapi dia hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaannya. Apakah itu salah? Junmyeon tau ayahnya pasti sangat kecewa padanya tapi dia tidak tau kalau sikap sang ayah akan seperti ini.

Siwon sama sekali tidak berbalik menatap putranya. Dia terlalu kecewa bahkan untuk menatap wajah Junmyeon dia tidak mau. Siwon tidak membenci Junmyeon demi Tuhan dia bahkan masih menyayangi putra kebanggaannya tersebut tapi sepertinya kabut kekecewaan telah menutup hatinya.

"Jangan memanggilku appa karena aku bukan appamu!" Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Oppa…hiks…hiks…jangan begini. Kau turuti kemauan appa mu. Aku akan pergi hiks…" Ucap seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi berada disamping Junmyeon. Yeoja itu ikut berlutut dan memeluk Junmyeon, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Yeoja itu menangis. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Junmyeon. Lebih baik dia mengalah dan membiarkan Junmyeon kembali pada keluarganya. Ya itu yang terbaik pikirnya, walaupun ia sendiri ragu apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa Junmyeon atau tidak.

"Oppa…kau mendengarku kan? Aku rela kalau kita harus berpisah asal kau kembali pada keluargamu. Maafkan aku oppa hiks…maafkan aku…" Yeoja itu masih berusaha meyakinkan Junmyeon tentang keputusannya.

Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk lalu menoleh pada yeoja disampingnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Junmyeon harus kuat, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia tau ini memang sudah keputusannya. Junmyeon memegang kedua pundak yeoja itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak…tidak akan Yixing aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau ingat kan janjiku…apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Tes

Air mata Junmyeon yang telah ditahannya mati matian akhirnya jatuh. Dieratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya yang bernama Yixing itu. Yixing mengangguk ditengah isakannya. Entahlah yeoja itu merasa tidak bisa membantah lagi semua ucapan Junmyeon. Ya dia hanya harus percaya pada lelakinya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi" Junmyeon melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata Yixing lalu membawanya berdiri.

Junmyeon menggenggam erat tangan Yixing dan berjalan menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang begitu disayanginya. Jongin, adik lelakinya menatapnya sendu.

"Eomma…" Junmyeon memanggil eommanya pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh telinga Kibum yang berada dipelukan Jongin.

Kibum lantas berbalik dan langsung memeluk Junmyeon.

"Jangan pergi Junmyeon hiks,,,jangan tinggalkan eomma…eomma akan bicara pada appa mu hiks…jangan pergi hiks.." Tangisan Kibum begitu menyakitkan dihati Junmyeon. Junmyeon benci ketika melihat ibunya menangis seperti ini.

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukan ibunya "Eomma harus jaga diri…eomma tau aku sangat menyayangi eomma lebih dari apapun"

"Junmyeon…jangan pergi hiks…eomma tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilanganmu"

"Maaf eomma…aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yixing" Yixing disampingnya kini kembali ikut terisak

"Hyung tolong jangan pergi…kita bisa membicarakannya lagi dengan appa" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara. Dia juga begitu menyayangi hyungnya.

"Jongin…kau tau itu tidak akan mungkin" Junmyeon menoleh sebentar pada adiknya sebelum tatapannya kembali pada ibunya "Aku janji suatu saat aku akan kembali…eomma mau menungguku kan?"

Kibum sudah tidak sanggup berbicara. Hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Junmyeon beralih pada Jongin "Jaga eomma…dan jaga dirimu. Aku sungguh menyayangi kalian. Dan sampaikan pada appa kalau aku begitu menyayanginya"

"Kami harus pergi" Junmyeon sudah akan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi dirumah ini. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak sanggup.

"Yixing" Kibum langsung memeluk Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam disamping Junmyeon

"Jaga anakku…aku tau kau gadis baik yang akan merawat anakku. Tolong jagakan dia untukku hiks"

"Ahjumma…ak…aku…"Yixing tidak bisa berkata-kata

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya "Panggil aku eomma…aku adalah eomma mu mulai sekarang" Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk. Air matanya seolah tidak mau berhenti.

"Maafkan aku eomma…maafkan aku…aku janji aku akan menjaga Junmyeon oppa hiks…aku janji" Yixing sungguh merasa bersalah melihat ibu kekasihnya.

Kibum lalu melepaskan gelang kesayangan yang biasa dipakai olehnya kemudian memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan Yixing.

"Pakailah…itu tanda kalau kau sudah menjadi menantuku"

"Eom…eomma…aku tidak pantas menerima ini" Yixing kaget dengan perlakuan Kibum dan berusaha melepas gelang itu, mengembalikannya pada Kibum.

"Pakailah Yixing…hanya itu yang bisa eomma berikan padamu. Eomma hanya mau kau berbahagia dengan Junmyeon. Kau harus selalu ingat apapun yang terjadi kau adalah menantu eomma. Aku menyayangi kalian…kau harus ingat itu…sekarang pergilah jaga Junmyeon untukku"

Yixing tidak tau harus berkata apa. Yang bisa dilakukan hanya memeluk Kibum dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih serta berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Junmyeon.

"Ayo Yixing kita pergi" Junmyeon kembali menggenggam tangan Yixing dan membawanya keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

Dipandangnya kembali gerbang rumahnya setelah ia sampai diluar lalu menatap mata Yixing yang sembab karena gadis itu belum berhenti menangis. Junmyeon menangkup kedua pipi Yixing.

"Hei kau percaya padaku kan?" Yixing hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tersenyum lalu membawa Yixing kedalam pelukannya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpelukan hari ini.

"Maafkan aku…aku belum bisa memberimu kebahagiaan. Aku saat ini memang tidak punya apapun lagi tapi aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan menikahimu setelah ini dan kita mulai hidup kita dari awal bersama. Kau mau kan sayang?" Yixing tidak bisa menjawab dia hanya sanggup mengangguk di tengah isakannya dan ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junmyeon.

"Saranghae Zhang Yixing…jeongmal saranghae" Junmyeon mengecup berkali kali puncak kepala Yixing seakan mnyalurkan semua rasa cintanya pada gadis yang tengah terisak di pelukannya saat ini.

"Nado saranghae oppa hiks…aku percaya padamu"

.

.

.

.

 _ **-mang jajang-**_


End file.
